Get It Right
by CriminallyCastle
Summary: **AU** When Hotch's wife leaves unexpectedly, he goes to a bar to drink the pain away, and comes across something heart crushing.
1. Chapter 1

Get it Right.

A/N: Alright so, This idea came to me in a dream and I decided to write it out, and see where it goes. It's AU, about the time after she joined the BAU. Things go a bit differently.

Please review if you have the time. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Chapter one.

Four months ago.

They had promised each other that no matter what, they would tell the truth. She had been telling anything but the truth lately. At night they would be falling asleep in bed together and then he would wake up and find her side of the bed cold. She would be gone, just like that. It wasn't right. He shook his head, sighing as he read one of her notes taped to it's usual spot on the fridge.

_Aaron, _

_I went out for a little while, I'll be home by dinner time. I love you and Jack.  
-Haley._

He examined the hand written note. The way her y's curled down at the bottom, the size of the tittle on her 'i's. He had become familiar with her hand writing and could recognize it anywhere. He inhaled slowly and slammed his fist down on the marble counter. Something was not right and it was about damn time he found out. For the past month, she had been avoiding casual conversation with him. It didn't take a profiler to know she was hiding something. He poured himself a glass of milk, fulfilling his morning routine when he heard a tiny patter of footsteps coming from down the hall. He looked up and smiled when his son appeared around the corner. "Hey, buddy."

Jack was the only one who could make a grin appear on his usual stoic face. He took a step to the blonde boy, picking him up and hugging him tightly. "How'd you sleep?" He gave his forehead a kiss, eliciting a squeal from the giggling boy.

"Daddy, I sleep good! Where mommy?" He hugged his father tightly and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Aaron Hotchner shook his head, a frown evident on his lips. "Jack, buddy, mommy is out right now…" He licked his lips, exhaling softly. He couldn't tell his son that he had no idea where she was. Hell, he didn't even know what she did or where she went. She always just left the house early in the morning sometimes for the whole day, always leaving a small note taped to the fridge. Jack nodded, his face falling each second when a knock sounded on the door. He placed the boy down on his feet and walked to the door, opening it to find Haley's sister, Jessica. He offered a small smile and motioned her inside. The blonde woman smiled and hugged her brother-in-law before turning to Jack and waving.

"Hey, Jack." The boy ran to her and hugged his tiny arms around her legs.

"Jesscaaa!" Jack's face lit up when she wrapped her arms around him, hoisting him up on her hip. Aaron watched the small reunion for a few moments before he finished getting ready for work. There was nothing he loved more than seeing his boy smile. It just about broke his heart when Jack was crying and upset.

Present

Aaron shook his head as he downed another glass of whiskey. He should have seen it coming. He came home from work to the house emptied of her belongings. She had left him. Just like that. No explanation. And now she was requesting for divorce. She had even taken Jack away. He sighed and slammed the empty glass down, silently cursing in his head. He should have seen it coming. The past few months had been a struggle with her. She had been lying straight to his face, ignoring him and they would fight constantly.

"You, whore!" A male's voice hollered.

Aaron turned around as a glass smashed to the ground. A familiar voice came after. A voice he would know anywhere. A voice that made his heart beat faster. That voice belonged to none other than Emily Prentiss, one of his female agents. He stood up as he saw the man grab her arm, pulling her up from the table forcefully.

"Rick, let go of me!" The brunette screamed, trying to pull away and earning her a slap across the face. She tried to dodge the blow but didn't see it coming until she was too late. Her hand went up to her cheek where the pain had began.

"You dirty little whore! Get up you, bitch!" Aaron watched as the man, gripping her arm, slammed her into the table, causing beverages to shatter to the ground. He grit his jaw, rolling up his sleeves and walked over to the man laying hands on his agent.

"Let the lady go." He growled, eyeing the man. He placed a hand on his belt, feeling the form of his gun on his hip. When the man didn't comply he pulled out the firearm and held it up to Rick's face. "I said, let her go. FBI."

Emily's eyes widened when she saw her boss approach. Goosebumps traveled up her arms as her mind went blank. She chewed her lip, trying to get out of the man's vice-like grip. Rick looked Aaron over and snorted, throwing the brunette into the other table and then lunging towards the male agent, knocking the gun out of his hands and watching it clatter to the floor. Hotch eyed Emily quickly, making sure she was alright. He gasped when he saw the glass in her raven hair, the scrapes and cuts all over her arms and legs and a small cut above her eyebrow. She tried to warn him that Rick was right behind him, ready to whack him with the bar stool, but her words just came out in sputters as she looked on in horror. She couldn't think straight. He turned back to the man named Rick and lunged for him, a deep growl growing in his chest as he forced the man back into the wall. His hands wrapped around his neck, holding him against the cold brick.

"She's just a whore! All she does is whore around."

"You son-of-a-bitch. Don't you touch her again or I WILL destroy you."

He slammed the shocked man into the wall once more, then glanced at Emily, laying on the floor, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her bottom lip was sliced and she had many injuries decorating her body. She looked small, almost broken. He swallowed hard, before moving to the frail woman on the floor and helping her up. "Prentiss. You alright?"

She stood up with his help and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Hoping that her voice would work this time. Her words were soft-mumbled as she refuse to meet his gaze. "Fine, Hotch. I'll be fine.". She chewed the inside of her cheek until she could taste the metallic taste of blood.  
Her whole body stung with abrasions everywhere. She turned to leave when he pulled her back, looking at his hand around her wrist. "Prentiss, You need to be looked at. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." She froze in his grasp and began picking at her nails as he released her. His voice was soft, caring. "I'm not letting you leave alone." He shook his head as his heart ached. He had just witnessed her being beaten by this beast. He shook his head and licked his lips as she slowly took a step towards him, still not meeting his eyes.

"Hotch, I'll be fine. Just a few scratches, nothing I've never dealt with before." She stepped back, trying to hide the pain she felt in her head as she once again turned to leave. He rolled his eyes, following her out and tossing a few $20s on the counter as they walked.

She rolled her eyes when she heard his heavy footsteps chasing after her and silently let out a stream of curses as she turned to face her boss. "Look, Hotch, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did in there for me, I do, but please.. Just let me go home, take care of myself and sleep it off."

He shook his head eyeing her up and down, checking her injuries. Her cheek had already began to bruise and her head had hit the table and wall pretty hard. He was afraid she'd have a concussion. "Emily, you can't just sleep this off." He took a step toward her, gently touching her shoulder, letting her know this was no longer professional, but just a friendly matter. "Let's just talk…"

He sighed as she sent him a glare. He threw up his arms in defeat and shook his head. "Fine, we won't talk. But I still need to bring you in to get checked out." He led her to his car and helped her in, making sure she was as comfortable as possible in the passenger seat. Rick's words ran through his head as he began to drive her to the hospital. He had called her a whore. He felt sick and glanced at her carefully.

She finally broke the silence when she noticed his constant glances. "I'll be fine... Why were you even there?" She raised an eyebrow as she finally returned one of his glances "Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

Hotch exhaled deeply and let out a dry laugh. If he wanted her to open up, he'd have to open up to her. He met her eyes and tilted his head as they sat in the hospital's parking lot. "Right." He sucked in his lips, wetting them and then releasing them before continuing. "Haley.. She uh, left me today. Took Jack with her. No explanation." He shook his head and looked out the window. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she watched him.

"Oh, God... Hotch.. I'm so sorry." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her, and see her soft dark eyes.

"No, it's... Okay. I'll be alright." He nodded as they got out and walked into the hospital. He had to be strong. "So, how are you feeling?" He eyed her as she scuffed.

"Honestly, I've been better... I feel a bit sick." he nodded before continuing.

"Does it hurt?" he motioned towards her cheek.

She raised an eyebrow and swallowed. "If by 'it' you mean my whole body, then yes." He let a thin smile pass through his lips as he watched her, somewhat amused. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside, out of the frozen air.

Two hours later

She lay in the hospital bed, slowly bringing herself to sit up as he walked in, standing by the door way. He let his eyes roam over her body before taking a deep breath and bringing his eyes to her face. "Hey."  
His voice was soft as he crossed the room and pulled up a chair, sitting next to the bed. "You alright?"

She nodded slowly, reaching for the pudding cup on the table beside him. "I'll survive... You?" Her fingers brushed the pudding and the cup fell to the floor. "Damnit."

He chuckled softly, bending down to pick up the small chocolate treat for her. "I.. I'll survive." He nodded and opened the snack for her, handing it back to her. He looked around the small room, looking at the boring white walls. "So, did they say if anything was wrong?"

She nodded and put the pudding down before glancing at him, "Yeah, minor concussion, uh, a few bruises, and abrasions that will heal in a few weeks. They said I have to stay a few days…" She inhaled and felt a slight pain in her chest. They both had no one to go home to. She sighed, furrowing her brow as she thought. After a few moments of sitting in silence, she looked up, realizing he had been staring at her. "What?"

The corners of his lips arched slightly upward as he smiled. A very thin smile, but it was evident. "When you think, your brow does this thing.. It's sort of cute..." He licked his lips and watched her begin to pick at her nails as she blushed. Did he really just say that aloud? He sighed softly, both of them sitting in an uncomfortable silence again as he glanced down at his watch.

"It's getting late.." He stated, watching her yawn. A simple nod was her only reply as her eyelids grew heavy, her eyes beginning to close. He began to rise to a standing position when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down into her dark tired eyes, giving him a look that was almost pleading.

"Please don't leave..." He hesitated, working his jaw and nodded. He brought himself to sit back down and held her hand in his bigger one, giving it a soft, friendly squeeze. He was there for her, and always would be.

"Alright, I'll stay." his voice was soft as his own eyelids began to grow heavy with exhaustion. He leaned down, his lips pressing against her hair lightly in a ghost kiss. Barely there as she slept.

A/N: Please remember reviews are love. Tell me if you'd like me to continue or not. I'm not so sure...  
Thank you

-CriminallyCastle


	2. Chapter 2

Get it Right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: So, I figured I should continue this…

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed chapter one. Also a big thank you to the people who have added this story to story alerts.

Chapter two.

Morning  
  
Hotch awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes only to realize someone was next to him. He lifted his stiff neck to hear a chuckle by the door. He looked down at his sleeping agent on the bed and untangled their fingers. Somehow during the night they had become intertwined. He had fallen asleep in the chair, his head resting on the edge of the bed. He sighed softly, feeling his back crack as he stood up to his full height, glaring at the agent at the door who was smirking at him.

"Hey, man. How's she doing?" Derek Morgan leaned against the door frame, watching the steady rise and fall of Emily's chest as she slept. He had noticed the bruises and cuts all over her body and shook his head, disgusted. He had seen violence before, but someone had caused harm to his friend. Hotch swallowed and walked over to the younger agent, his stoic expression in place on his face.

"She... The nurses told her that she has to stay a few days.. They just want to run a few more tests on her, make sure she'll be alright." He sighed and tried to hide the worried look in his eyes but Morgan had seen it.

"Hotch, She'll be alright. It's Prentiss we're talkin' 'bout here. She's strong." The dark skinned agent said, taking a step into the room, holding out a coffee for his boss.

Hotch nodded, accepting the coffee, and looking down at the cup. Morgan always knew that he had feelings for Emily. The secret glances, the small smiles he had whenever she talked. Hell, he even saw similar characteristics in her. There was only three things keeping them apart His wife. Strauss. And then there was the fact that they would never admit it to themselves or to each other. Hotch and Morgan watched as their friend slowly woke up, bringing herself to a sitting up position. She yawned and eyed the second coffee in Morgan's hands hungrily. "That for me?" He nodded, handing her the coffee as Hotch examined her carefully. Her upper arms had bruises-old bruises. The men watched her bring the cup to her lips and then choked, spitting it out. "Ah Damnit, Morgan! That's freaking hot!"

Morgan stifled a chuckle and shook his head before meeting Hotch's stare. "Morgan, I need to talk to you in the hallway..." Morgan followed his team leader out and turned to stare at him. Hotch closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again to stare into the dark eyes of his agent. "You saw the bruises up her arms, right?" Morgan paused and then nodded.

"Yeah, man. I saw them, why?"

"The older ones?" Hotch forced himself to look back at the room. JJ, the team's liaison was now in Emily's room, talking to her. Morgan stared at Hotch and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

"Do you think that-" Hotch cut him off, shaking his head and scrubbing his face with his had.

"I'm not sure what I think. But last night... Her boyfriend, Rick-was his name. He got pretty violent with her.. Wouldn't surprise me if-" He looked away from her room. He just couldn't bring himself to say his suspicions. Someone was hurting his Emily. He shook his head and rubbed his temple. She wasn't his. His wife had just left him and he was already thinking of another woman.

Morgan stared at the blonde liaison as she comforted her friend, calming her down from yelling at the nurses. "Hotch, What's going on? Where's your head?" Hotch tensed before answering.

"Haley... I came home last night to find the house emptied of her and Jack's things. She left me and took my son, Morgan." The two of them watched as Emily sent one of the nurses out in a hurry. "Leave it to Prentiss to scare away the nurses and give them hell." He smirked briefly before growing serious again.

Morgan hesitated and shook his head. "So she took Jack? Just left you?" He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Hotch." The older man nodded and walked back into the room. Emily looked up, meeting his eyes before looking back at JJ, silently asking for some privacy.

"I'll, Uhm, I'm gonna get some coffee, because apparently someone wasn't considerate to get me any." The blonde got up from Hotch's chair, winking at her friend before leaving the room with Morgan.

Nine months ago

"Haley, you need to talk to me." Hotch's pleading eyes looked into Haley's emotionless blue ones. She scuffed and turned away, causing him to grab a hold on her wrist, pulling her back.

"What the hell?" She glared at him and bit her lip. The past few months she had been making random dashes out of the house. Out of their house. She bit down on her tongue, his dark eyes boring into hers. Trying to read her, to profile her and it almost worked. That was when she snapped. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare fucking profile me, Aaron." She hissed. She shook her arm free of his grip and stormed out of the room. Hotch's eyes were cold, bitter. All he wanted was for her to talk to him. To tell him the damned truth. He deserved at least that much, didn't he?

He knew that part of it was his job becoming a greater level of importance to him. With his old Agent, Elle Greenaway's departure, and the new transfer, Emily Prentiss, he nor Gideon had approved, he was swamped at work. So much paperwork had to be done and he just didn't have it in him to come home to his wife and feel intimate with her. He was stressed, barely spending any time at home. But it wasn't all his fault. He wasn't the one to blame. Even before he had started to distance himself from his family, something was going on with Haley. When he touched her she was jumpy, her eyes were always bright and filled with lust when he came home. He should have known. From that day he came home to her, he had smelled cologne on her clothes, all over her body. He swallowed, not wanting to believe it. His wife with another man. Another man, touching her, caressing her, being intimate with her. It pained him to think about it. He scratched the back of his neck, watching her grab her coat from the chair and took one last look at him before mumbling. "I'm going out." And with that last sentence, those last words surrounding his mind, she walked out of the house, leaving him home with Jack, and not knowing when she would return. If she would.

But that night, she had come back. He awoke the next morning with her in his arms. Holding her, he pressed his lips to her blonde hair and inhaled her scent. Lilies. She always smelled like the perfume he had gotten for her since their wedding. Each anniversary, he'd make the long travel to Florida and buy a vile of the sweet smelling liquid. He would wrap it up in red paper, and set it on the nightstand next to her. That way each morning on their anniversary, she'd see it and know how much he loved her. The perfume was expensive but it was worth it. To see her face light up that morning when she had woken up to see the red wrapped gift. Now she was just pulling away from him.

Present

"Hey." Her soft voice made his eyes connect with hers as he reclaimed his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

He took a deep breath, smiling sadly as he smelled the familiar perfume. The fresh smell of lilies with a hint of strawberry. It took everything in him to not get up, inhale the scent of her perfume, stroke her hair and kiss her forehead, like he had done all those years to Haley. Haley. He sighed softly and grit his jaw. Now she was just somebody that he used to know. He wanted to feel that love again. The love that once was. That strength.

Instead, he nodded slightly and licked his dry lips. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better.." She swallowed and reached for her coffee. He watched her bring the cup to her lips and nodded.

"You have to answer a few questions...They might be personal." She raised an eyebrow and hummed softly, licking the coffee from her lips.

"Okay?"

"Pren-Emily, Can you tell me why he-"

She cut him off with a swift motion from her hand and met his eyes. "-Why he called me a whore?" She swallowed; her heart suddenly beating faster. She could feel the temperature in the room rise as she felt his eyes on her. "He uh- he thought that you and I were together... I told him, many times, that we weren't but he never believed me. He called constantly on cases and asked me my whereabouts. "

He nodded, accepting her answer, a brow raised in curiosity. "And one other thing..." He paused, looking away before continuing.

"Has he ever hurt you before?" He sighed, her silence giving him his answer.

A/N: Voila and there's chapter two. Remember, reviews are love and thank you again  
-CriminallyCastle


	3. Chapter 3

**Get It Right**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. I just haven't had much motivation or time to write. I'm gonna try and update every Wednesday. Please be sure to review if you have the time. Thanks!_  
**  
Chapter three.**

Two months ago.

Emily laid in her bed thinking. Her head was throbbing and her upper arms were in pain. Rick had done it again. He had manipulated her, assaulted her and hurt her. She sat up in the bed as she heard a constant banging on the door. She closed her eyes, cringing and got up off the bed. She knew who was behind the door. Richard Caskate. Currently he was her ex boyfriend, but he never seemed to understand the 'ex' part. He would storm into her apartment, break the door down and then force her against the wall. When she refused he would attack her, scream at her and beat her.

"Open this door, you bitch!" Emily didn't answer. She walked to the door to look out the peep hole. It was him. She backed away from the door and looked down the hall of her tiny apartment. She made her way to the end of the hall, grabbing her coat and then over to the fire escape and climbed out. She ran around to her car just as Rick busted the door to her apartment open. Emily sighed as she ran her hand through her dark hair before backing out.

She drove and drove, her destination unknown. The cold was intensifying and she pressed for the heat, waiting for it to kick in. It never did. She made a mental note to have that fixed later as she unconsciously pulled into a bar.

She climbed out of the frigid car, wrapping her trench coat around her body to hide the bruises. She would indulge herself. Forget the pain. Quite often she had found herself in a bar when Rick got abusive. He wasn't always that bad. Not when they first began dating. At first he was sweet. He would buy her flowers.-Lilies. Her favorite. he had taken her out to dinner. He had asked her to dance and she declined but he forced her. That was all before. All before he changed. Before his mother died and he had turned to alcohol.

She picked at her nails as She returned to the present. She had been there as much as possible for him. She had helped him, thought he had been improving until she found out that he had been trying to drink the pain away. He had developed an addiction to the alcohol and she tried to help him through that as well. he had pushed her away at first and then after she left on cases, he'd apologize and beg for her to come back. That was when he always seemed to get violent. He would force himself on her. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't tell anyone-she didn't want to deal with questions. All she could do was pretend like nothing was wrong and cover up the bruises with make-up or turtle necks.

**Present **

Emily stared down at the bed and picked her nails, not answering Hotch's question. She bit her lip and sighed softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek as her unit chief swallowed and sat down beside her, placing a soothing hand over hers. "Em, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I won't let him near you."

Her head shot up at his protective tone and she met his calm, worried eyes. She hesitated before speaking softly, "Hotch- I..." She shook her head and removed her hand from underneath his. "It wasn't always this bad.." Her words sounded fake coming off her lips. Weak. "Really, things were great before...before..." She paused, her mind thinking about her previous life with Richard.

Hotch stared at her, waiting for her to continue. It broke his heart to see her so broken. So unlike Prentiss. He looked down at his hand and nodded slowly. He'd give her time. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk, Prentiss." And he was back to calling her Prentiss again. He had to remember that she was only an agent on his team. Nothing more. Emily's dark eyes followed him as he got up and started towards the door. A soft sigh stopped him in his tracks.

"Hotch, Can I go home yet?" He turned around and let out a soft chuckle at her persistence. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips before walking back to her bed.

"I'll try to get the nurses to discharge you early, but you have to be nice to them." He smiled, for the first time in a long time. A full smile. Emily nodded and returned the contagious smile.

"Thank you.. And Hotch?"

He looked down at her bruised body and hummed softly, "Hm, yes?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm really sorry about Haley... If you want to talk about that, I'm here as well..." she watched him nod and then he left, JJ taking a turn to step in to the room to talk with her friend.

**Four months ago**

"Damnit, Aaron! You're never home to do anything! He has a soccer game and you can't even take your damn kid!" Haley's voice yelled over the phone, causing Hotch to feel guilty.

"Haley, I'm sorry, but unlike some people, I actually work. I have to work so we can have money. So he can go to soccer. So we can have a house. I don't see you working your ass off." He shot back, offended by her words. This time she had cut him deep. He knew he was never home for Jack, but it just wasn't that easy. She had no idea how much he wished that he could spend time with Jack.

"Fine. You know what, Aaron? Goodbye. Have fun risking your life for some stranger!" Haley's voice pulled Hotch out of his thoughts and before he could respond, she had hung up. He closed his phone and dropped it into his jacket pocket as he walked down from the catwalk.

All of the agents' heads turned, eyes trained on him as he grit his jaw and nodded. They went back to work, not looking him in the eyes. Aaron Hotchner was scary when he was pissed. And right now, he was overly pissed. Everyone was afraid of him and tried to avoid him as much as possible, all except Emily Prentiss. Deep inside, she just wanted to help him. To talk to him.

She stood up from her desk, eyeing him and disappearing into the kitchenette to grab a coffee for him as well as herself. She made it just how he liked. Black. Making her way back to the bullpen, Morgan bumped into her, causing the coffee to become unbalanced in her hand and spilling all down her front shirt. "Damnit."

She Gasped at the hot liquid and watched Morgan frown. "Oh god. Prentiss, I'm so sorry. Here lemme help you." Emily shook her head and took a step around him, holding up her free hand.

"Ha, no. That's alright. You've done enough." She grabbed a napkin from her desk and made her way up to Hotch's office with his coffee.

She knocked and turned the handle, hearing his voice. "Oh, Prentiss.." His eyes wandered over her body and he frowned when he saw the coffee stain on her white blouse. "What the hell happened to you?" He looked up at her face and she raised an eyebrow.

"Morgan." He nodded, a small smirk replacing his frown. "Ah, Of course. Do you want to change?" He watched her eye him and pick her nails.

"I don't have anything.. I ran out of blouses to change into last week when my car broke down and I got oil-" His nod and a slight chuckle caused her to stop. "Hey, it's not funny!"

He nodded and reached down to pull out an old FBI shirt from his drawer. "Here, it's clean. I mean, you don't have to..Hey, who's coffee spilled anyway?" He eyed the coffee and she held it out for him.

"Mine. Figures." Her eye roll made him chuckle once again as he sipped the coffee. "Well, thanks for the shirt.." She nodded and took the black fabric, draping it over her arm and turning to walk out.

**Present**

A few hours later, Hotch walked back in to Emily's room with the discharge papers in hand. He watched as her face lit up and she sat up against the pillows, sliding her feet off the bed. Hotch shook his head as he watched her stable at first, grabbing a hold of her to stable her. "Hm, maybe it's best if you do stay..."

He chuckled as she shot him a glare and rolled her eyes. "Shut the front door."

He smirked and wet his lips before releasing her arm. "No time for dirty talk, go get changed." He handed her a bag with her clothes, that JJ had picked up from her apartment. She huffed and stalked off to the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later in a red blouse and black slacks.

Hotch's eyes explored her body, the way the blouse hugged her curves, the trace of her hips and breasts. He sighed and bit his lip. He then felt anger take over as his eyes traced over the blue and yellow marks that mauled her skin. He closed his eyes, trying to remove the images from his memory. "Maybe you should stay with me until this Rick guy gives up and leaves.." JJ had told him that when she was visiting her apartment, he was sitting outside her door. Red eyed and slurring his speech. He seemed angry and was demanding Emily's whereabouts.

Emily looked up at him and nodded slowly. She just wanted to get away from Rick. Away from her apartment. She hadn't felt safe there in a long time and she wanted company. A friend's company. Someone who would care about her. Hotch watched her think and smiled when she gave a slight nod. "If you're okay with it.." She licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. "Then, I guess it'll be okay. Only for a little while, right?" He chuckled softly and nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her out.  
**  
**_A/N: Voila, chapter three. Hope this was okay and sorry again for the slow update._

I'm sorry it's a little-or a lot out of character for them. Only the writers of Criminal Minds can get the characters perfect. Please remember, reviews are love. Also if you'd like, you can send requests on what you want to happen.  
Thank you!  
  
-CriminallyCastle.


End file.
